


Hunt You Down

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey’s a bounty hunter and he’s been chasing his target Ian, everywhere. They meet once again at the masked ball that the king is holding and they end up talking instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt You Down

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

**34\. meeting at a masquerade ball au**

**A/N: Yayy masquerade balls!!! Okay this fic really isn’t about a masquerade ball, you’ll see! I hope you like this nonnie also there’s** **Bottom!Ian because I couldn’t resist.**

 **Masks:**[Mandy](http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/venezia/KW7406-BR-Fan-Feather-Side-Black-And-Red-large.jpg) | [Mickey](http://affordable-templates.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/masquerade-masks-black-and-whiteleader-of-wisdom--silent-guardian-or-silent-killer-a6u7vuuu.jpg) | [Ian](http://www.venicemaskedball.co.uk/ekmps/shops/maskedball/images/venetian-style-black-gold-baroque-half-mask-2828-p.jpg)

* * *

People were dancing under the golden chandelier, colours swirling in every which way as couples moved together in sync to the cheerful music that filled the air. Mickey’s eyes were watchful as he scanned the guests coming in at the door. The assassin had to be here. This was the king’s ball; it would be his only chance to try to kill their ruler seeing as the recluse king barely ever left the comfort of his palace.

Across the room, his sister in the flashy red mask nodded her head in the direction of the grand staircase. He’d already told her not to wear that goddamned red mask, but in this case he didn’t blame her because when he looked in the direction that she was pointing him to he saw just who he was looking for. The retreating back of the redheaded assassin ascending the stairs quickly, the crowds were completely oblivious to him.

“Watch the place,” Mickey mouthed to his sister as he moved from his position easily weaving through the crowd to get to the stairs. He ascended them just as quickly, his footsteps light on the red-carpeted floor.

Thank god the grand staircase didn’t branch off into two different wings or Mickey would’ve had a hard time deciding which way to go. Rounding the first corner he watched as the assassin snuck about in the main hallway and then picking the lock on the fifth door, he let himself into the room.

“You’re not getting away this time, maggot,” he muttered as he strode down the hall.

That room belonged to the king and Mickey’s plan had been to lead the assassin into the room under false pretence that the king was inside it. So he’d instructed the king’s maids to leave the candles lit and the soft fragrance of incense to burn. As expected the assassin fell for his trap. He quickly unlocked the door and entered the king’s chambers, eyes scanning the room, his hand moving to the hilt of his blade.

The candlelight in the king’s bedroom had been blown out by none other than the assassin himself, Mickey thought as he slowly tiptoed towards the bedroom. He peeked in through the archway from the main room seeing the French doors open leading onto the balcony, the gauzy curtains fluttering in the soft ocean breeze. Mickey didn’t trust that the assassin had left by those windows. He’d just gotten here.

 _‘If you think you can try to capture me you’re wrong,’_  Mickey thought as he cautiously stepped into the room, headed towards the French doors, ears trained on the silence for the softest of sounds.

He stopped midway to the French doors, whirling around as he grasped the assassin’s arm just as he was about to reach for him, dragging him closer and giving him a good hard punch in the guts. Mickey tackled him to the ground and the assassin fought back as they tumbled out onto the balcony a mess of limbs.

Ian immediately regained his composure as the man above him tried to pin him down. He struggled trying to escape the other’s advances but he was seconds too late as the bounty hunter quickly grasped his wrists shoving them above his head and pinning them there. Rendered defenceless, Ian glared up at him in a show of defiance, “Took you long enough to catch me, Milkovich,” he hissed.

“Did you really think I’d let you get to the fucking ruler?” Mickey asked his fingers tightening around the redhead’s wrists, drawing a noise of discomfort from him.

“No, but one always has to try isn’t that right Mickey?” Ian spat.

“Calling me by my name isn’t going to help the fact that you planned to assassinate the king,” Mickey answered as he leant in, closely studying the black and silver venetian mask that he wore, “How’d you even manage to get this hmm?” he asked shifting atop Ian such that he could touch the mask running his thumb over the edges as he stared into emerald eyes.

“I made it, I don’t steal everything you know,” Ian answered as he felt Mickey’s thumb trail lightly over his cheek.

“You’re quite the thief though Ian,” he snarled as he ripped the mask off Ian’s face, exposing his features to the moonlight that shone down on them.

Ian averted his eyes as Mickey continued to stare at him, he’d thought the bounty hunter would have already slit his throat. But he hadn’t and it was getting uncomfortable being beneath him.

“I thought you said you’d kill me the next time you saw me,” Ian reminded him.

Mickey sighed, that was a lie that last time they’d met at the Crown Prince’s birthday…

It was a lie. He couldn’t kill him, not Ian. Not when he was defenceless lying there, his skin lightly flushed from their fight. Emerald eyes staring up at him, watching him…fuck he should probably have let Mandy handle this.

“Always the same thing you’re too weak to kill,” Ian said as he fought to get up, “weakling!”

“Stay down!” Mickey growled when Ian tried to get up, “Stay down,” he repeated as he pressed his hips against the redhead’s making him gasp and then flinch at the contact. His feelings were a storm raging inside him, he didn’t want to hurt Ian but then again…

“You still can’t get over me!” Ian said in disbelief when he saw the hurt flash in the bounty hunter’s eyes for the second time since he’d gotten caught.

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey whispered as he gulped, his grip slackening on Ian’s wrists.

Ian easily fought them off; sitting up so that he was closer to Mickey. He reached to undo the ribbons of Mickey’s mask.

“Don’t touch me,” Mickey said as he swatted Ian’s hands away. But as he’d learnt the redhead was stubborn.

Ian reached his hands up to hold Mickey’s face thumbs gently stroking against his cheekbones where the mask settled upon, “I don’t understand why you won’t say it. Say that you love me,” he whispered his brows furrowing together as he studied Mickey though his mask, an intricate black and white design that split equally into half. Ian liked to think that the two sides represented Mickey’s own indecisiveness.

“It’s that simple, just a few words,” he coaxed as his fingers undo the ribbons easily taking off the mask and revealing a face that he knew and loved so much, “Just say it…”

“No. I don’t love you,” Mickey answered as he backed out of Ian’s grip getting off of him, “Your kind of people, all you ever do is lie and cheat and steal and kill. I can’t do that, can’t be with you. We’re different.”

“Oh but you want to,” Ian whispered, brushing himself off as he stood, grasping Mickey’s wrist, “must you always listen to your father? He doesn’t even care for you! All he wants is for you to continue in his line of work being a bounty hunter. Have you ever stopped to think that he might not even care for your happiness? Whereas I-”

Mickey didn’t like to hear him babbling, telling him useless things that he already knew for himself, he didn’t like to feel Ian’s hand on his wrist. Yet for all that he was worth he couldn’t stop himself from turning around and kissing the fuck out of the assassin as he backed the redhead into the king’s bed.

Ian’s senses were shocked from the suddenness of the kiss but he welcomed it completely, eagerly kissing the raven-haired bounty hunter back. The back of knees came into contact with the bed and they gave way sending them both tumbling into the king’s bed lips pressed together as they kissed hungrily Mickey’s hands pulling at his shirt, slipping under it to caress his skin. Ian shuddered smiling into the kiss.

This was it, this was  _his_ Mickey.

* * *

“I hate you for this,” Mickey snarled as he thrust into Ian’s tight heat, feeling his slick walls clamping down on his cock, the redhead’s ass easily swallowing his dick up whole.

Ian half laughed through a needy moaned at Mickey’s throbbing shaft inside him, “If you did you’d not be this hard,” he teased as he smoothed a hand down Mickey’s chest, watching as his lover’s body reacted to his touch.

“Shut up,” Mickey snarled as he forcefully thrust into Ian, making the redhead cry, “you always talk too much.”

Ian wrapped his legs tight around Mickey’s waist, “T-That’s because you never talk,” he answered arching off the bed as Mickey’s cock brushed against his sweet spot.

“Who the fuck…talks…” Mickey couldn’t continue as Ian wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He was panting hard as he stared down into Ian’s eyes, so full of emotion, of love. He refused to look as he shifted, burying his face in the crook of Ian’s neck as he fucked the assassin over and over…his lover once upon a time…

Ian whimpered, biting down on his lower lip so that he didn’t cry out too loud. They wouldn’t want any of the maids to find them. His hands stroked up and down Mickey’s back, silently urging him on before they settled for lightly pulling and tugging Mickey’s hair at the nape of his neck.

“Hnnghhh…Mickey…mmm fuck…” he breathed as the bounty hunter pulled all the way out and then thrust fully back into him again. He loved that, being empty and then filled to the brim once more as Mickey fucked him to the hilt. He loved how Mickey easily got drunk from his body, loved the noises he made, loved it even when he refused to look him in the eyes as he came inside him.

* * *

They lie in bed now, together, side by side. Ian is satisfied at the outcome as he stares at the canopy over the bed. He wonders what Mickey is thinking as his fingers idly stroke his chest. Does he love him? Would he say it? Ian reaches to stop Mickey’s idly moving fingers, pressing his palm against his beating heart.

“You realise we just fucked in the king’s bed,” he says feeling Mickey’s warm skin pressed against his own.

“Yeah so?” Mickey answers.

Ian grinned at that moving to cuddle up to Mickey’s side, “You’re just like me, admit it. You love me and you don’t want to be a bounty hunter anymore than you want to fuck a whore’s cunt.”

“Oy, watch it carrot top,” Mickey muttered he lay there staring at the pattern on the canopy.

“Say it, please, say that you love me and then come away with me,” Ian offered as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking to Mickey. “We could go everywhere together, we can escape from your father!”

Mickey turned his head slightly, looking at the redhead. His hair was a dishevelled mess, like his own no doubt. His lifted a hand to Ian’s face cupping his cheek as the redhead leaned into his palm, eagerly awaiting his response.

Mickey stared into his eyes.

 _I love you._ “I can’t…” he whispered shaking his head. No matter how much he loved Ian, he couldn’t do this. If he ran away with the assassin, his father would be the first to know, and the first to hunt Ian down. And Mickey didn’t want that, he didn’t want Ian’s life to be in danger. “I don’t really like the king or my job as a bounty hunter, but I can’t do this, I can’t be with you not when you’re one of my targets,” he answered.

He saw it then in the way Ian’s eyes looked at him, a quiet shattering of glass, a silent disbelief at his response.

The redhead swallowed, and then pulled away from his hand, “You know what bounty hunters are good at?”

Mickey sat up at his words.

“Breaking things that’s what!” Ian snarled as he pulled on his clothes in a hurry, “All of you just fuck everything up and take advantage of those around you. I swear I’ll be the one to kill you the next time I see you Mick. I swear it on my life.”

“Wait where are you going?” Mickey asked as Ian crossed over to the balcony.

“Away from you!” he sneered, “I can’t believe how stupid I am to let myself be cheated into this!” Ian said as he flung his hands up in exasperation, “Tell me how the fuck could I not see that there would be nothing coming out of this?” he asked rhetorically “Oh yeah, I FUCKING LOVE YOU, that’s how! I thought you’d changed. I thought…” Ian shook his head, “never mind what I thought. I’m leaving,” he said with a pause, “and trust me when I say I’ll kill you the next time we meet, Milkovich.”

Mickey just watched him and nodded as the assassin donned his mask again then tied the rope to the balcony. He quickly pulled on his pants stepping out onto the balcony as he watched the redhead fasten the other end around his waist. Silently he watched as Ian climbed over the side of the balcony, his hooded eyes looking to him once more from behind his mask.

He couldn’t let him go.

Mickey crossed over to the balcony, gripping the redhead’s wrist, “Maybe if we had been born in another life, under different circumstances and different occupations, I would have been able to tell you…that I love you…” he said.

Ian’s emerald eyes just looked at him and then looked away, “It doesn’t matter now. Just…go on living your life. I’ll be fine without you Milkovich, I’ve survived so far, I don’t need you.”

“Okay,” Mickey said letting him go, watching as Ian scaled down the side of the palace. “Ian one more thing!” he called as he looked over the side of the balcony.

“What?” Ian asked slightly peeved as he looked up at the bounty hunter.

“When you leave don’t…escape by the front of the palace, my father’s got it surrounded. You can leave through the back gate by the servant’s yard,” Mickey warned.

“Okay,” Ian answered, hiding a small smile as he continued on his way down. Mickey still cared for him, despite all that nonsense and likewise, Ian still cared for him and still loved him.

“When will I see you again?” Mickey asked.

Ian looked up at him again, “I dunno, but I might try stealing the Duchess’ jewels next,” he said with a grin.

Mickey grinned back, “Great, then I’ll see you then.”


End file.
